Family Dinner
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Meeting the family for the first time which was a surprise visit?


Title: Family Dinner

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

* * *

After winning the GPF four times, Viktor and Yuri shook the world with Viktor's decision yet again but this time his supportive student was on board, the Japanese media then became interested of Yuri Katsuki's instantly becoming a Russian citizen.

For months the press had bothering the Hasetsu locals especially the Katsuki family and the Nishigori, denying they no nothing, Yuri and Viktor called for a press conference to clear things out.

A month ago, "Today, Yuri and I will be revealing some few plans so that you would stop bothering the Katsuki family and our family friends" Viktor stated, flashes of cameras, reporters with their notes, and sports covering team is going on live.

"I decided to be a Russian citizen in two reason, first is support my coach to his final decision and plans, which includes me again but I give him all my support not just his student but his other significant half" Yuri started.

"And second Yuri decided to follow my nationality so that we can live in Russia and live together as an official couple" after Viktor dropped the bomb the whole lobby was in mess.

"My plan will be revealed soon I hope you don't bother us by then" Viktor finishes it and left with Yuri.

After a week, both are now in Russia, many media had mobbed them after Viktor revealed his new announcement that he'll be back in skating, but thi time not singles but in pair, joining the Alpha and Omega pairing he pulled Yuri the four time GP champion who also won consecutively and now the people see him as Viktor's equal.

Both now settled in their new home, which they bought, well more or less Viktor chose to buy but used their joint account Yuri was a bit angry buying such big estate with only both of them and their two new poodles live in.

The Russian media sometimes sneaks in and tries to secretly cover the area and post it on their pages online or to their news, some paparazzi one time sneaked in and caught the couple making out on the kitchen, Viktor who's furious of it hired guards and some men to keep some people out of their private home.

"Michan, Maccachin!" small female chocolate poodle came jumping around and big Maccachin followed, Yuri put down their treats and brushed their fur.

"Yuri? Babushka had called, mama and otets… well technically my whole family is coming for dinner, she's upset I didn't introduce you to them" Viktor pouted and kissed Yuri with a peck.

"That's alright, I'll make some traditional Russian dinner for them alright?" and Yuri assured him with a pat on Viktor's head.

Viktor helped Yuri buy some groceries that afternoon which they both ended up being mobbed by fans and asked for autograph, many flashed their cameras to the couple with their golden ring on hand.

Russia might be a hit harsh homophobic to normal Betas when it comes to men to men relationship but they are considerable and accepted when it comes to Alpha and Omega relationships, due to the fact that the new young Prime Minister who just took his seat announced the law of life cycle when it comes to Alpha and Omega breeding, Russia is now one of the countries that respects and follow the nature of 'hierarchy' and now one of the strong members of the word's alliance because of the new laws and administration brought by that young Prime Minister.

"Viktor and Yuri are happy that they belonged t that rare class of the hierarchy.

Heading home Viktor driving, they arrived shortly, Yuri taking the dogs off their leash and Viktor bringing in the ingredients and supplies, he helped Yuri clean some things around their home, well even Yuri maintain its cleanliness since his Omega side is kicking on the aftercare part which actually occur now that he's bonded.

As the evening came, "Viktor, can you get the door?" Yuri called from the kitchen Viktor now dressed on his plain black dress shirt neatly tucked to his black pants.

Yuri wearing the same thing but instead he was wearing white dress shirt covered with v-neck sleeveless sweater, placing down their dinner menu, Borsch / Borscht. This beet and cabbage red soup is a delicious belly warmer on Moscow's colder days, served with or without meat, potato, herbs and a dollop of smetana, Russian sour cream, Russian salad. Smoked salmon or salted herring Shashlik, Mini-pies, Mushroom julienne.

Viktor is very proud that Yuri did his homework, studying being a Russian, from their everyday life, to food and language Yuri's learning fast, Viktor then noticed that Yuri is a book worm since he learned all of it from tons of books he'd been buying lately.

"Babushka!" Viktor was about to hug his grandmother.

*PONK!* Yuri heard the loud noise and rushed to see what's the problem and only to find Viktor slumped on the floor with a big bump on the head, "Viktor!" Yuri took Viktor's head on his lap and fussed over him.

Micchan and Maccachin licked Viktor's face on the floor.

"Goodness, I never knew Vitya's mate is cute" said bay a lady with gray hair like victors who looked like the young Viktor with long hair.

"Isn't my lovely Yuri cute, Sestra?" (sister) Viktor mumbled.

"Please, come in" Yuri helped Viktor and guided the family in.

"You got the old boy a new playmate and sister!" gasped by Viktor's sister as she patted and petted the dogs who loved affection.

"Hm… good he had a bit of meat and good looking too" approved by the old woman who hit Viktor, "I'm still angry at you for not introducing us to your mate" she hissed.

"Well, when things well settle in for us I was about to surprise visit you guys and bring my Yura along" Viktor holding the ice bag Yuri got him.

"I'm quite impressed you both managed to settle quick" said by Viktor's father who was a huge bearded man.

"Me and Yuri are quite having some troubles with the media so we're not that safe yet, so we're kind of busy at the moment" Viktor sighed.

"Is your mate shy, Vitya?" his mother asked looking at Yuri who's sitting quiet beside Viktor.

"He is, isn't he adorable? I mean he's very shy but when you get to know him you will love Yura~" he hummed.

"Say Vitya, when are you gonna get married, Babushka had been bothering me about getting a grandkid soon, but I guess you'll be the one who's gonna get her what she wants now~" snickered by his sister.

"Well, it's up to Yuri about that" Viktor looked at Yuri with a knowing smile, the Japanese only blushed.

"Can you tell us your full name, boy?" asked the old woman.

"Yu-Yuri Kat-Katsuki… ma'am" Yuri said in a sheepish tone.

"My name is Natalia Nikiforov" Viktor's sister shook his hand, "Just Talia in short~.

"I'm Viktor's mother, Anastasia" the beautiful woman hugged Yuri, "Please do call me Mama as well, I know your family treated our son well, so we want to do the same for you~.

"And I'm Vladimir, Vitya's father" the huge man patted Yuri gently trying not to hurt the small man, "Call me papa from now on, sonny" he laughed.

"Hm… I'm hungry" she said as she eyed the Japanese.

Arriving at the dining Viktor's father awed at the food which was freshly cooked, when they started eating, "Do you have any relatives here in Russia, Yuri?" asked Viktor's mother.

"Well, I do actually he works in the government"

"Why don't you invite him? We would like to get to know you more!" Yuri looked at Viktor who smiled.

"Go ahead" Viktor replied and Yuri excused himself, for a few minutes, later on when he came back.

"Boy, where did you order this food?" the old woman snarled, "I-I-I d-did" Yuri stammered.

"Yuri cooked it all" Viktor said while Yuri blushed and nodded.

"Seriously you learned all this?" burst by Talia.

"Well, I had to practice making them, Viktor ate lots of Japanese food back in my country so I think he missed this kinds of sood so I practiced so I can make him all sets of food" he blushed.

"Oh my you are so cute~" replied by Anastasia.

"I'll drop by next time you're not busy, I'll teach you our family's beef stew" Yuri's eyes lit up since the old woman is starting to warm up, "And call me Babushka"

They heard some vehicles roaring from the outside, it was a familiar noise they can hear from the everyday street the military does their patrolling duties.

"Hiro's here" Yuri looked at Viktor, "I'll go get it" he smiled.

Shortly they saw a huge raven haired man clad in formal military uniform, handing his blazer to his military attendant.

"Of course you two… I didn't forget" crouching down and giving the two dogs some treats and a squeaky toy.

"You're poiling them too much" Yuri giggled.

"What elese if you both have your own kids… I'll be the spoiling uncle" shaking his head.

"Sorry I'm late for dinner, my name is Yahiro Katsuki, Minister of Defense here in Russia" Vlad's food fell of his fork and looked at the Japanese man in utter shock.

"Hiro-kun id my brother who's the Prime Minister Julian's bestfriend and bunker mate back in their military duties" Yuri introduced.

"Dobryy Vecher" he gave a court nod, "Eto, nakonets, khorosho, chtoby vstretit'sya s vami" (it's good to finally meet you) he acknowledged. With a surprise with his heavy Russian like he was born and raised in the country Talia looked at him with interest.

Some few exchange of conversation, "How's it like to work with the Prime Minister?" asked Talia and they looked at her.

"Like working with a four years old child" they snorted taking it as a joke, and on cue, Hiro's phone rings, rubbing his temples he took the call not bothering the table etiquette.

"Yes Julian?" with a heavy sigh they looked shocked, "Yes, I'll turn it in to video call" and another sigh came out.

"HIIIIIRO!" came a loud wail, "Where are you?"

"I'm at my brother's house, having a family dinner-"he was cut.

"I'm coming!"

"Hey, I told you it's my day off today, Julian… UGH…" rubbing his temples even more.

"Sir, so I need to fetch your medication?" asked his military attendant who's standing at the back.

"What I need right now is to get rid of that Prime Minister" them looked at him horrified.

"I'm sorry about that, can we continue?"

"I feel sorry for you" Talia patted.

"I know I feel sorry for myself too… and what did I signed up for" he sighed.

"When are you two gonna get married?" asked the old woman to the couple who looked at each other.

"Still thinking about it when but we wanted to be sooner" Viktor chimed in.

"Well, hurry up and get me grand kids!" Yuri almost choked on his wine.

"So straight forward Babushka" laughed Viktor patting Yuri's back.

A loud car horn echoed, "Could someone please shoot me now" groaned by Hiro, "I'm sorry about all this, dear brother"

"It's fine, Hiro-kun, besides it's an honor your friend would be joining us" Yuri smiled.

"Truth to be told, I don't know if he's my friend or the baby I'm currently taking care of" they laughed.

"Sorry, I made myself in" a familiar face they see on the news peeked at the arc of the dining.

"Julian, goodness… why do you have to ruin it always" groaned his bestfriend.

"I dint mean too… it's just…"

"I know…" Hiro sighed, "Sit down I'll go get an extra plate"

"Yay!" he childishly burst.

"And by the way, meet the sem'ya of my brother-in-law"

"Ohh~" he looked at the Nikiforov family.

Mean while the family looked awed at the person sitting across them, "Your Excellency!" they burst giving respects.

"Ohh… please be seated, it's dinner time… and I'm off cameras~" he said as he took the fork Hiro handed him.

After the dinner, "I'll take this idiot back, and brother please take care, Viktor… please continue your promise or I know where to hunt you" he glared and left with his men and the unexpected guest.

"Bol'shoy brat, I never knew you're wifey is a big shot?" elbowed by his sister.

"He like being low key" Viktor shrugged as his family about to leave.

"I never hear you call me Babushka the whole night boy… I want to hear you call me that next time I visit, I'll give you more recipes, Vitya loves to eat many food" she patted, "And here's a request, keep him under control he tends to be over board sometimes" the old woman added.

"Y-yes… B-B-Ba-Babushka" he blushed.

"Oh my you really landed yourself a cute one Vitya~" his mother laughed.

"I'm good at looking for a mate am I" he boosted.

After they rode their car and waved goodbye the dogs barked goodbye as well.

Heading in their living room Yuri sat on Viktor's lap as his mate insisted to do so, "Babushka likes you very much" Viktor laughed.

"Really, how can you say that?"

"Well, she doesn't easily share her recipes and second she insisted you call her Babuska~" Viktor started to trail kisses.

"Lets just head to our room to finish my desert" Viktor bounced his brows making Yuri chuckle and cling as his mate carried him off to their room, leaving the two dogs playing.

~End~


End file.
